


Company Loves Misery, Too

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: The reader is down after being hit with the fact that life isn't all sunshine and roses. BoJack offers comfort in the only way way he knows how. 2nd-person POV, reader can be male or female.





	Company Loves Misery, Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever one-shot. Please review and/or comment if you have ideas and requests for future stories!

"It's bullshit," you say, flopping down on the stained old couch. You throw your head back against the cushions with a huff.   
"What is?" BoJack asks without much enthusiasm.   
"Everything. All those years of college, and I'm working at Arby's. The fact that life is so much worse than I was told it would be..." You glance over at him and can't hold back half a smile. "The fact that the closest thing I have to friend these days is a talking horse."   
You can practically feel him roll his eyes as he shuffles in from the kitchen to sit down beside you. "Yeah, well, welcome to the real world. Any optimism you have, life'll take it and shit all over it. That whole 'hopes and dreams' bandaid? Rip it off now."   
His view of the world is distorted--like looking through the bottom of a beer bottle. But he isn't wrong. You watch as BoJack absentmindedly flips through TV channels, beer in one hand and remote control in the other. Thousands of (mostly) smiling faces flash by but neither of you is watching. At last, unable to just sit quiet anymore, you turn to him.   
"Well, how do you deal with it? Life shitting on your dreams."   
BoJack shrugs, then downs nearly half his beer in one gulp. "Like any mature adult would. Obviously."   
"Uh-huh."   
"You, uh, want a drink?" He almost sounds guilty. You watch as he holds up another bottle (where does he hide the things? Everywhere?) and pops the top off. "You look like you need one."   
You shake your head. "Don't like the taste."   
"Nobody drinks for the taste, kid." His expression is unusually soft as you finally take the bottle. "Go for it."   
It's the worst thing you've ever tasted. You can't wait to have more.


End file.
